This invention relates to templates used by carpet layers for cutting the edges of pieces of carpet in matching wave-form patterns preliminary to sewing the pieces together to form a substantially invisible seam.
In laying carpeting, particularly wall-to-wall carpeting, it frequently is necessary to piece carpet segments together. If the pieces are defined by straight line cuts, the resulting sewn seam is quite evident. It is substantially invisible to the casual observer if the pieces are cut with matching, wavy side edges and then sewn together.
A straight, flat template having a wavy contour is known, and used for cutting a straight wavy line in carpeting. It is laid on the carpet and the carpet cut on the wavy contour of the template. However, were large pieces to be composited from several small pieces, the straight tool cannot be applied effectively because it is difficult to make the wavy cuts match together.
It is the general purpose of the present invention to provide a carpet layer's wave-form template the use of which enables the carpet layer to cut the edges of pieces of carpeting in wave-form patterns which match exactly even when the pieces are of non-uniform size and multiple in number.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a carpet layer's wave-form template which is simple in construction, and easy and accurate to use.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a carpet layer's wave-form template which makes possible the use of scrap pieces of carpeting which otherwise might be wasted, and which insures against the cutting of mis-matched carpet edges. Its use accordingly results in the saving of substantial quantities of costly carpeting over a period of time.
Broadly considered, the carpet layer's wave-form template which achieves the foregoing and other purposes of the invention comprises a strip of flat, rigid steel or other structural material, having two legs arranged substantially at right angles to each other. The inner and outer side edges of both legs of the template have a uniform, wave-form contour.
The template successfully achieves its purpose by reason of the fact that the location of the crests and valleys of the wave-form contour are positioned in a predetermined critical manner with respect to the arrangement of the two legs of the template.
Thus the width of each leg is predetermined at a value equal to about one-half the wave length of the wave-form contour of the leg side edges. Also, the apex of the meeting outside side edges is located in the crest portion of a component wave of the wave-form contour of one of the meeting outside edges and in the valley portion of the wave-form contour of the other of the meeting outside edges. When this relationship is present, the versatility of the tool is greatly increased in that it may be applied to the cutting of exactly matching wave-form patterns in the edges of pieces of carpeting to be sewn together.